What, wait, you love me?
by Miku y Mikuo Hatsune
Summary: Miku es nueva en la escuela y se entera en que un amigo es su vecino Que es lo que le espera a Miku?


_**What are they?**_

_**Hola soy nueva y este es mi primer fic de vocaloid! Este fic es Kaitoxmiku no ninguna advertencia, Bueno empecemos! Espero que os guste…**_

_Mientras en una habitación dormía una joven de cabellos agua marina al cual todo conocemos, Miku , Miku Hatsune , Alumbraba el sol en su cara , en ese momento , los bellos ojos de Miku se empezaron a abrir , pero le hizo mal entonces se volteo …_

_Miku Hatsune es una chica, aun tiene su niñez y eso la hace tierna, Tenia varios seguidores , o sea que pedían ser su novio, sin embargo esta rechazaba , Tiene 16 años , Sus intereses son los puerros , le gusta molestar a su hermano mayor etc…_

_Miku , mientras ella se volteaba , se podía oir a un hermano furioso que la llamaba Del otro lado de la puerta, Es Mikuo , Adora a su hermana a pesar de que lo moleste , es celoso , no quiere que un chico este con ella , por miedo de perderla , Tiene 20 años , y su cabello es agua marina igual que la joven_

_-Miku! LEVÁNTATE SE TE HARA TARDE- gritaba el hermano de la joven_

_-Ya.. Voooy ….- decía la joven con sueño, pero tuvo la valentía para sentarse y ponerse su traje de colegio-Onii-sama , Me llevarías hoy ala escuela? Es que no se donde queda – se quejaba la joven_

_-Bueno , pero luego deberás Saberte las calles! – decía el hermano_

_Los Hatsune Se habían mudado , a una nueva ciudad , Miku no conocía nada , pero Mikuo conocía el barrio por lo tanto la acompañara ala escuela por ese motivo._

_La joven después de tantas vueltas salió de su habitación y bajo de las escaleras para desayunar, una vez que desayuno se hizo las coletas y se lavo los dientes, una vez hecho se fue con el hermano para que la lleve al colegio_

_-Nee ,Onii-sama yo ya estoy lista, vamos? – decía la joven mientras se refregaba un ojo_

_-Si-dijo Mikuo Apagando la televisión y prestándole atención ala hermana_

_Ambos salieron , pero Mikuo recibió un msj (mensaje ) al celular diciendo que tenia que trabajar, Mikuo la dejo sola en la calle , se dio la dirección y se dirigió hacia la casa para ir a trabajar._

_Miku seguía caminando con miedo, al no estar el hermano, estaba media asustada pero era común en ella, detrás de ella se escucha a dos rubias , una rubia de cabellos cortos, y otra de cabellos largos, venían corriendo a toda velocidad, gritando "¡Se nos hace tarde!", ambas pasan sobre Miku, La rubia de cabellos cortos, sigue su camino, pero sin embargo la de cabellos largos, choca con la peli celeste_

_-Au! Ahh! –dijo Neru al recibir la caída_

_-Ah! Per-perdón – dijo la peli celeste ofreciéndole la mano para que se levante y esta acepta- co-como te llamas?_

_-Neru Akita, gracias por cierto, fue mi culpa por correr a toda velocidad-dijo la rubia caminando con la peli celeste – y tu como te llamas?_

_-Yo me llamo Miku Hatsune – dijo Miku mientras se rascaba la nuca_

_-ya veo… lindo nombre- dijo la rubia mientras seguían caminando_

_Ambas caminaban, Neru se olvido totalmente de la hora, se distrajo con la peli celeste hablando sobre tonterías, al llegar al colegio, Las chicas golpean la puerta de la escuela , era solo un salón, cool no?, El profesor abrió la puerta miro a ambas chicas_

_-¿Por qué llegaron tarde? – dijo el profesor mientras se cruzaba de brazos_

_-Es que…- dijo Miku, pero fue interrumpida por una mentira de la rubia_

_-es que la encontré desorientada entonces decidí ayudarla, Le pregunte adonde se dirigía y me dijo que aquí, tomamos un gran tiempo por que nos siguió un perro que corría a toda velocidad, entonces dirigimos correr hacia otro lado, por eso profe – dijo la rubia un poco seria, pero al final largo una sonrisa como nunca antes_

_-okey, largo pero, bueno pasen siéntense- dijo el profesor-Chicos le presento a Miku Hatsune, Es nueva por favor trátenla como se debe-dijo el profesor mientras se sentaba en su escritorio_

_Miku y Neru se sentaron juntas, Neru al lado de la ventana, y atrás de unos gemelos, uno pelirrojo y otro peli azul, Kaito y Akaito Los dos mas sexis del salón, Miku y Neru no estaban locas por ellos solo, querían ser sus amigas_

_-Hola-dijo el peli azul dándose la vuelta, para poder recibir las caras de ambas niñas_

_-Hola!-dijo el hermano de Kaito haciendo el mismo movimiento_

_-Hola- respondieron ambas chicas_

_-¿Cómo están?, yo soy Kaito Shion y el es mi hermano, Akaito-dijo Kaito sonriendo y cerrando sus ojitos_

_-Hola Kaito-san Akaito-san- dijo Miku dedicándole una sonrisa a ambos gemelos_

_-Yo ya los conozco bakas- Dijo la rubia mientras reía_

_-Jaja bueno si – dijo el peli azul abriendo los ojitos y haciendo una sonrisa de gatito_

_- eh… -decia la joven Miku mientras no podía evitar el sonrojo_

_-Neru, deja de hacerte, tu me debes un celular-dijo el pelirrojo mientras le tocaba la nariz ala rubia_

_-Miku… Hatsune Sabes me suena, como que si fuese mi vecina- dijo el peli azul mientras ponía su dedo en su boca_

_-ve….vecina no! No puede ser – dijo Miku mientras abrió los ojos_

_Cuando Kaito estaba por decir algo, Sonó el timbre del recreo, y todos salieron como un mar, Miku salió después de todo tocaba el timbre de nuevo y se iban a sus propias casas, Neru le enseño la escuela junto a Kaito, le enseño el jardín, el patio, el estudio, el para publico, etc._

_Sono el timbre y todos los chicos entraron, una vez que entraron, se tuvieron que preparar para irse, Miku fue hacia su casa y se encuentra con su hermano, al cual ella va y lo abraza_

_La joven salió a fuera para respirar un poco después de todo era temprano, pero siente que una mano el toca en un hombro, entonces esta se voltea_

_-K-Kai-Kaito!?-dijo la peli celeste_

_**Continuara…**_

_**Bueno este es mi fic =3 , sean gentiles es mi primer fic, y creo que no soy buena escribiendo, tengo errores muchos errores T_T dejen reviews si?**_

_**Gracias por leer! u hasta el próximo capitulo**_


End file.
